Second Chance
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Tokimeki Memorial Girls side Two- Majima Tarou one shot. About how Tarou tries to fix his relationship with the PC, contain spoilers of his route. And maybe some spoiler for Tokimeki 1 at author’s note


_**Author's Note:**_ _**I've read people's review about the Tarou route so I know what happens and to be honest, I am not sure why I played it given that I thought, due to reading the review, that this guy is one bastard. I guess I was curious. But upon playing his route myself, I was really shocked as I was actually touched. Touched enough to want to write a fan fiction about him, which says something. The PC's name is Yukiko (child of snow) Unlike Tokimeki 1, I played Tokimeki 2 in Japanese despite hardly knowing any Japanese, so I might have easily made mistakes in regard to Tarou's character.**_

* * *

He still had a chance to change, because wasn't she still working in that café despite everything? And when she talked to him, she did not show any disgust at all.

"If only I met you earlier…" He muttered.

He was sure that the result would be very different- even if they still ended up breaking up, he would not become like this, as he would not doubt about the existence of trust and sincerity.

Cliché as it was, he thought that her name really suited her.

Yukiko: the child of snow.

That uniform he called plain was still plain, but he much preferred her company instead of the other girls who he had spend time with.

No- he wanted to be in her company even though he knew that he did not deserve it.

"What do you mean by that?!" one of the girls yelled out as she grabbed a glass of water and hurled it right at his face.

"Tarou-kun!" Much to his surprise, Yukiko was immediately beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. This is my own fault." He told her. "However, I am really sorry for causing this to happen here."

"Who are you?" another girl demanded before she recalled an earlier meeting. "Wait, you are that kohai of his who is always trying to catch his attention."

"Oh, that plain girl." Another said in agreement. "She is way out of her league."

"It isn't like that!" much to his own surprise, Tarou actually yelled this out, as well as placing his arm around her rather protectively. "This girl…this girl is very important to me. She is the reason that I will no longer be with any of you."

"That plain girl?" her words would have been accompanied by a slap if it wasn't for the head waiter, who grabbed her by the wrist.

"What is going on here? Whatever this child did wrong I apologise, there is no need to be so extreme by hitting her." He said calmly.

"It isn't her fault- the fault is all mine!" Tarou quickly said.

"And who are you?"

Tarou didn't know how to answer this because he himself threw away the title of 'boyfriend'. However, it was surely not too late to start again, so he asked her to go on a date with him when he sent her home.

A proper date.

Her joy made him even more guilty.

When she first mentioned the forest park, he wanted to veto it as it was a reminder of how he played around with her. But he then thought that he could create new memories, starting from tomorrow.

"By the way, do you want me to dress sexily again?" She added innocently.

"No, no! Dress in whatever way you want." He assured her. "I…I think your old way of dressing is really good too."

"Really?" she said, clearly relieved. "That dress I wore on that date was actually my elder sister's as I don't have any clothes like that."

Once again, he couldn't help but to feel disgusted at himself for having taken pleasure in hurting her.

* * *

He woke up very early the next day and knew that he would definitely not be able to go back to sleep. Therefore, he actually went to the forest park even though they weren't meeting until quite sometime later.

The flea market was on and he was suddenly filled with an urge of buying her something. After all, today was a very special day.

Despite having gone out with her for quite some times, he actually knew very little of her since he automatically tuned out whatever she was saying.

However, he did remember one incident although the reason he did was because he had ended up being rather annoyed at her. It was at the flea market and she had wanted to buy a hair stick. She spent a very long time looking at them, only to put it down in the end, touching her short hair as she did so.

He was just paying the owner when he saw her looking around for him. The dress she had on was a bit more childish but he thought that it suited her so much more.

He felt at ease and he had never felt that way before. When he was dating his senpai, he was constantly on the edge due to being afraid of whether he was doing something wrong. With the other girls…it had been dates he did not really care about.

Yukiko was clearly very happy at the gift and she said that she would use it when she performed in the school play, as she would be wearing a long haired wig.

"We are doing _Gikeiki_," she explained. "And I am going to be Hojo Masako."

"A suitable role." He said with a slight smile.

Hojo Masako had been a woman who was very stubborn with who she loved, and she never changed her mind even though there were occasions when it was not wise to remain with Yoritomo.

"I want to see…" he began, but suddenly frowned due to the appearance of a person that he clearly did not wish to see at all.

"You?" Yukiko automatically leant in toward him due to seeing the man who had harassed her. Tarou actually put an arm around her although he knew that he had no right to do so.

"Please, leave." At pathetic it was, he was almost pleading.

"So you resumed interest in this girl?" the other laughed out before he turned to Yukiko: "Do you know what he said about you? 'A little problem that has become irritating'. He also said that I may: 'Do whatever you please with her. She is a pretty enough thing despite being rather childish'."

"It…it is a lie right." Yukiko pleaded out desperately. "Tarou-kun, surely you would not…"

But his expression was enough.

She slapped him.

He had been slapped too many times, but this was the first time it hurts.

"But Yukiko, I am not like that anymore!" he implored out. "Please listen to me! Please don't leave!"

"Enough! I have had enough!" her tears actually hurt him as much as the slap.

* * *

He really was a coward because he did not dare to go and find her until a few days later. Instead of his usual seat, he hid in a corner and waited for the cloak to finish rather impatiently.

Just five minutes before the finishing time, a young man entered and asked for Yukiko.

"And you are?" the head waiter asked in a fairly polite tone as the other was a well dressed adult that seemed reliable.

Tarou knew that Yukiko was not the type of girl who would quickly find a new boyfriend, but he would not blame her if she did. After all, how could she not be thoroughly disgusted with him?

"He is my brother-in-law." Yukiko explained as she emerged, having changed into her own clothes. "He is picking me up today."

Instead of leaving, the other actually ordered some food, saying that he had an extremely tiring day at the university.

"But Jin-niisan is the professor's best assistant." Yukiko said proudly as she poured some coffee for him. This pride hurt Tarou as he realised that he seemed to be the very opposite.

"Well, I just wish that I could spend more time with your sister. If only she continued after graduation… But Yukiko, one of my students says that you are really pretty and he would really like to get to know you better. He is actually quite a good kid and I can vouch for him."

"No. I don't want a boyfriend right now." Yukiko muttered.

"I don't know what happened that day, Yukiko, but the fact that you left home really early all dressed up only to return in tears seem to suggest…"

At this, Tarou decided that he must talk to her now, or he would have no chance left.

"Tarou-kun…" Yukiko muttered.

"I know that you might be upset and hate me, but please give me a chance to explain myself." He implored out.

She stared at him for a very long time before she demanded one thing.

"Was that a lie?"

He knew what she meant and even though he might be able to solve everything by lying, he could not. He owned her that much.

"Then no." She said as she turned away.

"Yukiko! Please…"

His hand was prevented from grabbing her as it was seized by her brother-in-law. The pleasant smile had gone and when he spoke, the tone was enough to scare even Tarou.

"If you harass my sister in anyway, I will beat your face into a pulp."

What was scary was that this was a statement instead of a threat, and there were even hints of experience.

* * *

A few days become a few weeks, and that then changed into a few months. Before he knew it, it was the day of her graduation. He spent these days debating whether he should try to interfere in her life again because should such a person like her be stained by his company?

Yet she made him become the boy that he though had disappeared when he was betrayed. On the day of the culture festival, he couldn't help but to think of her. Was she managing her role without any difficulty? Was she wearing that hair ornament?

The legend of the lighthouse had been something he scoffed at, but now he could understand why the young man had spent his days brooding here due to the faint hope of being able to see the mermaid princess again.

He had become those who he would label as the worst type of idiots, but he no longer cared.

She appeared only to disappear into the lighthouse, but this brief appearance made him decide what he had to do.

"Please, just give me one more chance." He whispered as he followed her.

She stood out at the balcony with her two hands stretched out in front of her. As he took another step toward her, he saw that it was that hair ornament which he brought for her.

"Goodbye, Tarou-kun." Since she had her back facing him with the waves being very loud, he was sure that she was addressing her memory of him, instead of the actual him.

"Goodbye…my first crush."

"Yukiko, can you please let me explain?" he whispered out softly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Tarou-kun…" much to his relief, she withdrew her hand instead of letting the hair accessory fell into the waves.

"I promise that I will never bother you again after this." he implored out.

She nodded.

* * *

Before, he used to think that the happiest moment in his life was when he went out with that senpai. Even though it was all a lie, he could not deny that he had been happy.

But now he knew that he was wrong- it was when Yukiko agreed to let them attempt to recreate their relationship.

They spent the holiday going out as a proper couple- after he first gained the permission of her siblings as her brother-in-law really did greet him with a fist on the first day he turned up in front of her house.

"Yukiko is just like me." her sister had laughed out after Yukiko was forced to give a dehydrated version of their story. "We both pick boys that we should not have."

"I never made you cry." Her brother-in-law muttered.

"But you made me so worried due to your fighting." She said sweetly. "Remember what you said? No one else but me thought that you could reform, and it was my belief that made you have hope and allowed you to change. Therefore, I will give this boy a chance as well."

As a result, Tarou could welcome her into university as her boyfriend.

"This is your girlfriend?" one of his friends had examined out in surprise. "I thought that you prefer…"

"What are you talking about? Yukiko is the sweetest and cutest girl in the whole world." He declared out as he hugged her, before whispering. "After all, who else could put up with me?"

Her smile made him very happy because it was a sign that he had regained her trust. He vowed to never abuse it again.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** As I said, I was actually really surprised when I play Tarou's route, because I was actually really touched at the end. Obviously, real life is different but when he asked the PC to give him a second chance, to let them go back to the first day of their meeting and to re-start again I actually didn't just click yes for the sake of it. I really think that he reformed and changed, and that the PC really is special to him. As I saw someone say, in the ending where you reject him, the PC will actually believe him when he says that she is actually the only person that he has properly liked. Even though the PC does not believe that they can start again, he still convinced her that she is the first person he has properly liked, so I think she really has become special to him.**_

_**One thing that really surprised me in the route is that they have only gone out for a few dates before his graduation (if not just two or one dates). I have to be honest, I really don't understand why the PC would be so…obsess with him. To be honest, I don't feel that he actually suggested/indicated that there was something going on between them.**_

_**As for Yukiko's brother-in-law, yes, he is Tendou Jin from Tokimeki 1 and I made it that he continued to study after he graduated. :) When I played Tendou's route and reached the end, I would have gone Wahaha in the middle of the night when I saw his proposal. He actually suggest that they get married when he get into university. Hince I believe that he and the PC probably did get married quite early.**_


End file.
